


Assorted Explicit Drabbles (Tumblr Dump)

by shadowshrike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dragon!Xander and Ryoma, Dubious Consent, I'm running out of tags, Knotting, Lots of weird kinky stuff, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Out of Character, Transformation, improper use of weapons as dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: Mostly Kaze/Xander nsfw drabbles originally on Tumblr. Most are ridiculous porny AUs that were deemed too crazy/kinky to finish, now here to be preserved for any followers who still want access to them.





	1. Kitten (Cat Boy! Kaze)

“They’re real,” Xander murmured. 

His eyes traced the nervous flicks of Kaze's ears - his fuzzy, distinctly feline ears. Their fur was the color of snowy mountains, whites and blacks and grays, resembling those of the small leopards found in Nohr and Hoshido’s peaks.

It was a secret Kaze had kept secret from the entire army, revealed through a simple moment of carelessness. A small contingent of soldiers was currently parked in the ice village to handle reparations, including Kaze, part of the royal family, and their retainers. One of the ice tribe mothers had insisted Kaze remove his circlet lest freeze his forehead. When he refused with a promise that he was quite used to the cold, she plucked it from him anyway before he could stop her, revealing a pair of soft spotted ears usually pulled tight against his head and hidden beneath his hair. Kaze thought he’d managed to escape before she or the other retainers noticed, but Xander called him to the hut where he was staying only hours later.

It wasn't a dangerous secret, per se, but Igasato guarded their history carefully. Outsiders weren't supposed to know the Saizo line were relatives to a long-dead tribe of shapeshifters, cat-beasts partial to the snowy, harsh climates that assaulted the upper peaks of Igasato’s mountains. Between his circlet and tightly wound gi, Kaze had managed to keep his telltale ears and tail a secret for months now, just as Saizo hid his fangs behind his mask.

Staring down the prince who hadn't so much as blinked, Kaze strove to look calm, but his feline ears were much harder to school into blankness than the rest of his expression. One pressed back defensively while the other half-cocked forward, curious to understand Xander’s reaction. 

_ Is he angry? Or just cautious? Does he intend to dismiss me for hiding this? _

Perhaps it would be best to reveal the whole truth to avoid further suspicion. Assuming Xander didn’t object to Kaze’s secret, if anyone could help him continue to conceal his heritage from those who hadn't heard through the rumor mill, it was the crown prince.

“Yes, Lord Xander, they are real,” Kaze confirmed, untying the armor at his waist so his plush tail peeked out from beneath his gi. “This is real, too. I'm not a shapeshifter like the Kitsune or Wolfskin, but it's possible my ancestors were. I swear that I meant no harm in keeping this from you. My people are simply private creatures.”

Xander hummed something noncommittal, his gaze riveted between Kaze’s half-cocked ears and flitting tail. The prince’s brow knotted itself even deeper.

Ninja didn't fidget, especially not ninja trained to serve the royal family. However, felines were far less tolerant of intense scrutiny, and Kaze cursed how his tail lashed more violently with every quiet moment that passed, Xander following the tip with his eyes. 

Eventually, Kaze broke the silence, “Lord Xander, is there something else you require of me?”

“May I touch?”

Kaze’s tail stilled. 

He knew Princess Azura had a fascination with fluffy things, and he might even believe some of the other princesses shared her love, but Kaze would have never suspected Xander felt the same. It made a sort of sense; it was common knowledge that the prince loved cats, and Kaze noticed he always favored softer fabrics against his skin under all that heavy armor. For all his grandiose air as a commander and prince, it seemed the pale skin (and perhaps the heart) beneath all that armor was rather sensitive.

“If you wish,” Kaze granted. It was hardly his place to deny a crown prince, no matter his misgivings. No one save his family had ever seen or touched his feline appendages, and even that had been years ago.

Although Kaze was able to keep his face schooled, his fluffy ears slid back against his skull. Xander reached for them anyway, while rumbling in the same gentle whisper he reserved for the skittish horses and stray cats who wandered into camp, “Relax, Kaze, I won't hurt you.”

_ Oh, that feels...nice. _

A shudder ran through Kaze when strong hands rubbed against velvet, fond and gentle. It seemed the prince’s expertise bonding with animals ran deeper than just war horses. Gradually, he relaxed under Xander’s ministrations, lulled by the steady, kind presence behind them. With each stroke, the prince’s hand pet a little firmer and Kaze’s eyes drooped a little further until he was purring in the back of his throat. The ninja didn't even realize it until Xander chuckled across from him.

“Mm?” Kaze hummed, only cracking one eye open to observe the prince. Xander was smiling now, just barely.

The fingers scratching the base of his ears stopped. Unthinking, Kaze pressed back into Xander’s hand until he started fondling them again. A pleased sigh tumbled from the ninja’s lips and he edged closer.

_ Just a little longer... _

“You really are like a cat,” Xander murmured with an amused glint in his eye. “It must be uncomfortable spending so much time bound up like that. You should allow yourself freedom when you have time.”

Kaze responded without opening his eyes, “It’s fine. I’ve bound my ears and tail every day since I was very little. We weren’t allowed to leave the village until we learned to hide our heritage properly. I barely even feel them anymore.”

“Is that why you’re practically in my lap?”

Kaze jumped, realizing with a start that he’d crept forward while seeking out more touch, coming to rest in the crook of Xander’s shoulder where he could be pet with both hands. He blushed and choked on air, pulling away from those magical fingers and attempting to skitter away. A solid palm between Kaze’s shoulder blades was the only thing that kept him from fleeing.

“It’s alright. No one needs to know,” Xander reassured him.

Kaze cleared his throat, trying to make sense of Xander's calm, and dare he say promising, tone.  “Thank you, milord. I’m usually able to show more discretion than this. I am indebted to you for keeping my secrets.”

“They're not only yours. I don't need anyone concerned with how I enjoy the feeling of plush fur against my skin. It doesn’t exactly befit the image of Nohr’s crown prince,” Xander mused. His intense gaze shifted pointedly to hold Kaze’s. “Perhaps I should consider getting a lap cat.” 

Fingers slid along the length of the ninja’s tail, savoring the softness of the fur there as much as Kaze’s involuntary shiver and stretch.

“I'd be honored to be your lap cat if you need it, Lord Xander.” 

Suddenly realizing what he just said, Kaze’s eyes flew wide and his ears flattened against his head, every muscle tensing with the urge to flee. He wasn't supposed to  _ think _ that, much less  _ say it _ . The prince would surely punish him for such a thing.

But Xander only pulled Kaze properly onto both his thighs, one heavy hand running the entire length of the ninja’s back and down to the tip of his tail. Kaze chased his touch, a tiny moan trembling from his lips.

“Be careful what you offer, Kaze,” Xander warned. Dark eyes roamed the partially disrobed man squirming on top of him as he repeated the action. 

_ Gods, he looks hungry. Like he would devour me in a single swallow if he could. Just how strong is the dragon blood in Nohr’s children? _

“M-my apologies,” Kaze stammered out. His trepidation was short-lived, overtaken by bliss when Xander’s sturdy fingers found the dip where his tail met the rest of his body. Kaze’s twitched as Xander began to scratch with blunt fingernails. 

_ That feels amazing. How does he know exactly where to pet? I should stop this, but... _

“I-I didn't mean anything by it,” Kaze continued aloud. The fingertips embedded further into feathery fur and fondled the sensitive skin beneath the fluff. Kaze wriggled against Xander, his tail trembling from the added stimulation. 

_ Oh...that’s...I...Please, don’t stop touching me _ .

Kaze dug his nails into the prince’s thigh like claws, drawing his teeth away from gnawing on his lower lip long enough to finish the statement any decent servant would say, “I’ll accept any punishment you see fit for my indiscretion, milord.”

Xander chose that moment to press a thumb down right where skin met fur. Kaze mewled, arching and trashing.

One of Xander’s ink pots crashed to the floor, splashing all over Kaze’s ivory fur and sending him vaulting across the room with something akin to a hiss, blade in hand. He warily eyed the discarded bottle like it was a faceless corpse.

“I...ah...I’ll go clean that up,” Kaze stuttered, focusing on his breathing and fighting back a flush not entirely due to being scared senseless. He lurched towards the door in a scramble of limbs. 

_ Stupid! Lord Xander will be furious I made such a mess of everything. I need to get out of here and fix this before I embarrass myself any further. _

Kaze made a beeline for the door, completely forgetting his missing disguise and half-undressed state in his haste. Thankfully, Xander did not, and he interrupted Kaze’s exit by grabbing the skittish ninja’s shoulder. “I have plenty of supplies to clean ink here, Kaze. Heaven knows I've spilled it more than once.”

“But…”

“Come, let’s get that out of your fur before it damages anything.”

Kaze glanced down at his tail, the end of which was coated in a huge wet splotch of midnight purple. It felt awful, like he dipped his tail into a vat of ice-water, and would probably stain his clothing if he tried to tuck it away. Still, Kaze didn't know if he could take being groomed by the crown prince. Doubly so since this whole mess was his mistake.

_ Breathe,  _ Kaze reminded himself _. _ He was letting his instincts get the better of him. Even with his unusual heritage he was still a ninja - panic didn’t befit his station. He could always ask for the supplies and clean himself off in private.

“Thank you, milord,” he answered with a bow, careful to keep his moist fur away from anything else in the prince’s quarters. He didn't need to be both a fool and a menace by ruining any fine furniture. Kaze shadowed Xander as he ducked into a washroom.

The prince gestured for Kaze to perch near the water basin. “Rest a moment and I'll work it out of your tail,” he said, rooting about in a bin nearby.

“You don't need to do that for me. I was the one who made a mess of everything. I'll happily clean it up if you direct me to the proper soap,” Kaze protested.

Xander countered without stopping his task, “I startled you. The responsibility is mine. I will handle it.”

He should have known Xander would refuse his offer. The prince was also a paladin, after all, and chivalry dictated he take responsibility even when there was none. For the first time, Kaze wished Xander was a less generous man, if only so the ninja didn't risk being subjected to more treacherous feelings of longing he shouldn't have.

There was no point in arguing with the crown prince when he was like this. Kaze pursed his lips to keep his exasperated sigh in his chest where it belonged and gingerly rested the tip of his tail in the frigid water. Only his extensive training kept him from leaping across the room again at the cold, though it couldn't stop his disgruntled groan forced through clenched teeth.

_ Has it always been this sensitive? I haven't been home in a while, perhaps it's been too long since my tail was unbound in cold weather. _

Xander murmured an apology for the temperature, soon forgotten when his hands dipped in the water a moment later, lathered with some sort of soap. He grasped Kaze’s tail firmly with one hand, nothing like the playful, searching touches he had used before. Kaze nearly sighed in relief.  _ He’s just cleaning it. This will be fine. _

The tail was surprisingly muscular beneath all that fur, so much so that Xander had to pin it with his arm to stop its squirming when he began to work his fingers against the mottled skin. Kaze hated the feeling of being trapped like that, but held his tongue through the process, only his flattened ears betraying his distress. The ink bled out into the basin in a matter of minutes, and Xander was soon rubbing away the remaining moisture with a towel, leaving the half-dry fur resembling an unkempt bottle brush.

Kaze resisted the urge to shake it out. The last thing he needed right now was to splash the prince washing him with whatever flecks of water still clung to him.

_ At least we’re done. I can get dressed, take my leave, and finish grooming elsewhere. I wonder if Kaden has a brush I can use. _

But they weren't done. As if sensing his thoughts, Xander snatched a soft brush from the counter to use on his tail. It must have been the same he used to shine his curls to golden perfection. 

_ It probably smells like him. Not the metal of his armor or the sweat of battle, but that fragrance I caught when he was petting my ears earlier. I do need a brush for my fur anyway… I wonder if he would let me borrow it. _

Kaze hissed at himself to stop it. He should be focusing on what Xander was doing. The prince began systematically grooming every mussed inch on that snow-kissed pelt, taking care to smooth the clumps of damp fur. It was the same kind of care he showed when brushing his beloved steed. Soon Kaze was making a warm purr again, pulsing in time with each stroke.

“You seem to like this,” Xander commented.

“Mm…”

He paused for a beat, only to have Kaze’s tail placed firmly back in his hands, asking wordlessly for more. He chuckled, “How demanding you are, Kitten.”

That brought Kaze back to his senses. “K-kitten?” 

He couldn't even feel shame about the 'demanding’ part with that nickname floating around. Dimly, he noted that the desire to run was strangely absent.

“As I said, I could use a lap cat.” The brush somehow found its way into Kaze’s hair, pressing behind his head and drawing him closer. It did smell faintly of Xander after all. “I’m wondering if you're serious about your offer.”

_ This is wildly inappropriate _ , Kaze thought as his heart thudded in his throat. The way Xander said that sounded if he wanted...well, Kaze wasn't exactly sure what he wanted, but whatever it was left every hair standing on end. Hairs that Xander rhythmically smoothed back down, lulling the man just shy of flush against him into a dangerous sense of security. Xander pulled the ninja back into his lap, his warm breath tingling as it swept across Kaze's cheeks. 

“What do you say…” Xander nosed along the flush of Kaze’s skin. “...Kitten?”

This close, Xander’s scent assaulted his heightened senses - spicy and smooth with an undercurrent of nuttiness. The aroma of crisp winter nights and rich desserts melded into a dark harmony of intoxicating smells. It was foreign, intimate, and hopelessly alluring. 

Primal instinct gripped Kaze.

Unable to resist a taste, he craned his head around so he could pounce on those teasing lips, his own pleased moan drowned by Xander's much louder one. This was a terrible idea, but Kaze couldn't find the will to care, not when Xander's groans were tumbling into his mouth and his swordsman’s hands worshipped the predator supplicating itself beneath them. Kaze’s hips instinctively hitched into the air, catching against Xander’s belly.

“I will take that as a 'yes’,” Xander said, breathless from their extended kiss.

“If you promise to pet me, milord,” Kaze corrected. He rubbed up against Xander for emphasis, using his entire body to ask for more of what they’d done before. 

A hungry gleam took to the prince’s eyes again, one that frightened and thrilled Kaze in equal measure depending on which part of himself he was listening to. Xander was making it very difficult to care about the part which wanted to remain a dutiful ninja. 

“Of course, Kitten. I will stroke every inch of you until you’re satisfied,” Xander promised. One hand fondled Kaze’s tail while the other traced the length of his bulge trapped between them.

Kaze mewled and nuzzled into Xander’s shirt, trying not to think lest it stop whatever was happening here. The way his skin buzzed wherever Xander touched him helped silence any rational voice left inside him.

“Then I will gladly be your lap cat,” Kaze vowed, grinding for emphasis. 

“I’m glad to hear it. Let’s make it official,” Xander rumbled with a groan. One of Xander’s hands disappeared from Kaze’s back to adjust something above his head, while the other continued idly tweaking his feline ears. When Xander finished whatever it was doing, that second hand snaked down to thread a panel of fabric around Kaze’s neck, beneath his loose scarf but over the fine emerald hairs there. Curious, Kaze rocked back from Xander’s chest, immediately noticing Xander’s missing cravat.

“Lord Xander, what are you…?” he wondered with saucer-wide eyes. The prince used that opportunity to finish retying his cravat around Kaze’s neck, constricting the fabric just enough for Kaze to feel it, but not enough to choke him.

“Improvising. We’ll get you a proper collar later, unless you object. You can have anything you want,” Xander answered, letting his fingers ghost across the temporary symbol of his ownership. 

Kaze swallowed, a raw thrill racing along his skin.  _ Am I really considering wearing a collar for him? Why am I so excited? The honor of belonging to Prince Xander...I... _

“Thank you, milord,” Kaze muttered, burying his uncontrolled blush against Xander’s tunic.

The prince chuckled, “Good. Now, let’s get started.”

Surging up so Kaze was forced to his feet, Xander’s fingers dragged backwards down the cat tail's lush fur which earned him an annoyed hiss, at least until they hooked around Kaze’s pants and roughly yanked them out of the way. His scarf and gi joined it on the floor a breath later, as did Xander’s shirt, unwound by Kaze’s clever fingers and teeth. Kaze started to work at Xander’s pants as well, but gentle fingertips twirling around the sensitive base of his tail made it hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

“So soft,” Xander mumbled. He continued reveling in the velvet texture for several moments before the meat of his palm pushed Kaze’s fluffy tail out of the way. The fuzz tickled his wrist while his questing hand hunted an even greater prize. 

Kaze let out a long, whining mewl when a blunt finger pressed near his entrance. Xander didn’t press in, not yet, but he circled it with torturous serenity. It took every ounce of discipline remaining to continue undoing Xander’s trousers instead of asking for more.

Thankfully, Xander seemed keen on giving him more anyway. His other hand stopped its movements along skin and fur, grabbing something from a nearby counter to help ease the process. Kaze couldn’t really complain, too happy with the subsequent stretch and Xander’s pants at last falling to the floor to complain about his ears and tail no longer getting attention.

“Mmm...wanna warm your lap,” Kaze purred, torn between jutting his ass back onto those fingers and snuggling against the warmth radiating from Xander. His indecision left him spread wide, his back and tail forming a long, graceful arch.

The fingers drove up to their knuckles inside him as Xander cupped both ass cheeks with his palms and growled, “Then come here.”

Kaze was instantly on top of him, curling his fingers like claws into Xander's back. He ground down onto the prince’s hand, working their throbbing cocks against one another. His tail, which had been neglected too long, curled its way around Kaze’s waist so the fluff could caress the delicate skin of Xander’s bulbous cockhead.The prince moaned and chased the fleeting sensation with a jerk of his own hips. Pleased with Xander’s enthusiastic response, Kaze kept up the feather-light abuse, his tail’s softness a sharp contrast to the urge to rut that swelled with every thrust of fingers inside him.

He could have easily finished like that, riding those sturdy hands that dragged Kaze’s innermost secrets to light in the form of wanton moans, but Xander had other plans for his new pet.

“Turn ah-around,” he ordered, voice catching when Kaze’s tail stroked the length of his dick. 

He withdrew his fingers with a wet squelch and ignored Kaze’s noise of complaint. When the ninja found another way to protest by being slow to turn, more interested in nuzzling and nipping and digging his claws into the prince, Xander took matters into his own hands by gripping the tender base of Kaze's tail and tugging him around. A crown prince didn’t tolerate disobedience. 

Kaze’s answering snarl was short-lived, replaced by a long, ecstatic groan when Xander used his new handhold to guide Kaze's tight hole down his engorged dick. Inch by torturous inch slid in, Kaze’s breath leaving him in shallow pants. When he at last bottomed out, Xander smirked at how Kaze writhed, trying to fuck himself but unable to use his powerful legs to push back up with how his tail was held firmly in place.

“Ah-ah. You said you would warm my lap, isn't that right, kitten?” Xander scolded, nosing at one plush ear. “You’re going to keep that heat right where it belongs.”

Teeth caught on Kaze’s lower lip, worrying the plump flesh as he tried not to complain while working his ass around the root of Xander’s cock, rocking back against his balls. Xander held firm, a wall of unyielding muscle and heat, even as every clench around that thickness sent sparks through Kaze’s body. Weakly, he countered, “A-and you promised to p-pet me.”

“You’re right, I did.” A rough hand engulfed Kaze’s dick, still slick from whatever he’d used to open his hole earlier. “Is this what you want?”

It was remarkable, really, how Xander could hold him so still between the strokes of his dick and the fingers tangling in the silken base of his tail. The prince’s lips and cheeks ran through his hair, nudging at fluffy, sensitive ears. He bit at the fur there lightly, then harder when he dipped his head to taste Kaze’s pulse, and the ninja yelped, a strangled, aroused sound. It was too much sensation. Even unable to rut against Xander, his head swam with pleasure, the prince relentless in his touch, filling his senses almost as much as his ass with that fat, pulsing rod.

Kaze opened his mouth to answer, to beg for some kind of mercy, but all that came out was a choked scream as his orgasm was pulled from him, making a mess of Xander’s hand. The prince chuckled in his ear, continuing to stroke his softening member lightly through the aftershocks.

“Naughty kitten, making a mess,” Xander tsked. His hand slowed to a halt, rising to Kaze’s lips and smearing the thick, sticky mess there.

“Clean,” he ordered. 

Kaze obeyed without question, surprised at his own shamelessness. Tentative, curious licks became pleased lapping, devouring every trace of his own essence. To be certain he completed the job adequately, Xander breached Kaze’s mouth one finger at a time, letting Kaze suck off anything that remained.

“Good boy,” Xander praised with a tender kiss to a fluffy ear that flicked away from his touch. He slid his now clean hand down to trace the hard expanse of Kaze’s torso and pinch at the neglected nipples there.

Even having come once, the sensation of fullness and praise of a job well done hadn't allowed Kaze to come down from his high. He felt himself ablaze again in a matter of minutes. Still, the prince refused to move, apparently content with the erratic contractions of Kaze’s inner walls as he continued to play with the hard, lithe body seated in his lap.

_ How long does Xander plan to tease me this? Has he no thought for his own pleasure? _

When the prince trailed a gentle finger up the ridge of Kaze’s once again throbbing length, threatening to wring a second orgasm out of him without even beginning to fuck properly, Kaze whined, foregoing discipline and decorum completely, “P-please, Lord Xander...more. I want you.”

“So greedy,” A hand raised to twist of one of Kaze’s nubs and the ninja keened, squirming delightfully against the member still buried in him. “Lucky for you I like to spoil my pets.”

With a harsh snap of his hips, Kaze’s hopeful whimper became an ecstatic yowl. Xander laughed, triumphant, in Kaze’s ear. However, with each vicious jerk into the other his commander’s facade crumbled, eventually leaving both of them panting and grunting in wordless rapture.

The spent ninja bounced as hard as Xander would allow him, driving the prince to the base with every thrust. Xander was more than happy to meet him halfway, digging his fingers into his tail so he could use the strength of his arms and hips to impale his lover. Pushing harder and harder, Xander soon had reversed their positions, Kaze face down on the floor while his arched back and muscled arms thrust his ass up onto Xander while the prince plunged down into him from above. His thighs and ass, powerfully muscled from years of riding, allowed no quarter from his carnal assault.

Kaze felt like a whore spread open like this, thrusting his ass and tail into the air for Xander to take. He would have been mortified under normal circumstances, but today, well, he’d already licked his semen from Lord Xander’s fingers and agreed to let the prince collar him like a pet. Worst of all, it did nothing but make the heat pulsing through him burn hotter. There were no limits to his depravity, it seemed.

Or Xander’s for that matter, who never faltered a moment in his conquest, even when the slap of skin on skin became so loud Kaze swore someone must be able to hear them outside. Kaze had expected a warning of some sort, a sign that Xander was nearing his peak, but the prince was so taken by their frenzied rut he came out of the blue, emptying his balls deep in Kaze’s ass. His large fingers clenched rhythmically with the rest of him, likely leaving bruises atop a body already littered with them from training. When at last the surges of euphoria stopped, Xander took a shaky step away.

Kaze whined, disoriented and disappointed when Xander pulled his softening cock free. Kaze was so close to a second orgasm. A few more slams home and he would have been there, too.

“Gods, you felt divine,” Xander panted. He stroked the small of Kaze’s back to offer what comfort he could. “Time for a reward. Get to your feet.”

Barely able to stand, Kaze struggled upwards, wondering what Xander was doing behind him when he heard a clatter on the floor.  _ Hopefully not putting his pants back on _ , Kaze thought, his ass still aching to be filled as much as his dick throbbed with the desire to be touched. Kaze wrapped his tail up and around his hip, keeping it out of the way for whatever Xander had planned.

Something cold and smooth prodded him from behind as Xander reappeared in Kaze’s vision, kneeling before his lover. The mystery rod gradually pushed inside, little metal ridges catching with every inch. They crossed and melded in a titillating pattern that sent electricity racing through Kaze as his insides molded to the intrusion. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind trained to identify and analyze even in pitch blackness, a picture came to mind.

It couldn't be…

“Such a divine ass deserves a divine weapon to please it, don't you think?” Xander was smirking along the side of Kaze’s length, looking up with knowing eyes.

The ninja couldn't hold his gaze. This was too much. He was being fucked by Siegfried,  _ Siegfried _ , Nohr’s pride and the embodiment of Xander’s power. The crown prince’s lips closed around Kaze’s cockhead as he used Kaze to defile its hilt, while Xander’s free hand stroked the tail coiled around his hip. 

Howling, Kaze came a second time, driven mercilessly past his limits. His knees buckled, but Xander caught him before he could fall to the floor, careful to quickly remove the slick hilt to avoid any unfortunate accidents with his sword.

Although he couldn't feel most of his body, head floating as he lay limp in Xander’s arms, Kaze tried to force out some sort of thanks. 

“Lord X-Xander...” he croaked.

The prince hushed him, ushering the ninja towards the water basin again so he could wipe off their mess. Once free of grime, Xander scooped Kaze up in his arms and headed straight for his bedroom. The ninja marveled at his lover’s strength; he might not have been very heavy, but Xander was carrying Kaze’s dead weight like was one of his practice swords rather than a grown man.

“Lord Xander,” Kaze attempted again, more firmly as his senses started to return. “Is this...Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely.” Pushing aside the ice tribe’s finest furs and down pillows that adorned his bed, Xander nestled Kaze against the mattress. The ninja sighed as his aching joints at last found relief. Silently, Xander untied his cravat from Kaze’s neck, depositing it on the dresser before rejoining Kaze in bed and tucking them both beneath the covers. He extended his arm, inviting Kaze closer.

_ Lord Xander... _

The ninja curled cautiously into Xander's large, warm body. When prince resumed a gentle stroke of Kaze's ears and hair, his heart fluttered in his breast. This was more than a passing fancy. He had a home at the prince’s side. A strange one, perhaps, snuggled against Nohr’s heir like he was, but as Xander had said - no one needed to know but them.

“Our secret, then?” Kaze whispered. He yawned and tucked himself completely within Xander’s embrace, a bundle of purring heat against the prince’s heart.

Xander smiled. “Yes, Kitten. Our secret.”


	2. Servant

“What is this..?”

“After our family dinner tonight, I expect you in my chambers while I complete my work. This is to prepare yourself before you arrive.”

“I don’t follow, milord.”

“My work is demanding. You are to keep yourself aroused and worked open, so that I might relieve my stress however and whenever I see fit throughout the night. That’s an order from your king. Understood?”

Xander could see it now: Kaze’s naked body lounging on the king’s chaise, holding back moans while he thrust the toy into himself, teetering on the edge between stroking himself to completion and letting his arousal fade, knowing that either would disappoint his lord. A delightful way for the ninja to showcase his discipline.

No hint of Kaze’s thoughts crossed his face as he bowed and replied, “Yes, milord.”

“Good. Then I will see you this evening.”

* * *

 

Seeming to barely glance up from his work, Xander forced his voice to sound disinterested as he commanded, “Come for me, Kaze.”

“W-what?” Kaze croaked. He was trying (and failing) to keep his composure as he continued that rhythmic thrusting of the toy which left Xander’s mouth watering and his own erection painfully full.

“You heard me. I want to see you come all over yourself. Now.”

Ever obedient, Kaze’s free hand immediately flew to his cock and he jacked himself in time with the wild thrusts in his ass. Xander dropped any pretense of work as he watched the ninja’s back arch and toes curl, white streaks soon painting across his heaving abs as Kaze gasped for air. For a moment too long, he stopped his movement to rest, and Xander immediately closed the distance between them with a disparaging tut of his tongue.

“How pitiful, barely reaching your chest,” Xander observed cooly. “Am I so unattractive to you?”

Kaze wasn’t quite clear-headed enough to respond coherently yet. “No! I want you more than anything, Lord Xander! I just can’t...can’t come as hard without your touch.”

“Ah, so that’s it. Well then…” Xander had already undone his trousers and pulled the toy out in a long drag that drew a high-pitched whine from the spent Kaze. “I’ll have to fix that.”

In a single stroke, he filled the space of that cold, smooth toy with his much thicker and hotter dick. Kaze, true to his word, had properly prepared for the king’s girth earlier, and Xander let out a satisfied groan as he sunk in at the same time Kaze keened his approval. To Xander’s amusement, the ninja’s cock had already started to twitch again. It had never fully deflated, and it seemed the king taking his pleasure from Kaze’s ass was enough to keep the man hopelessly aroused.

Normally, Xander would take his time and draw out the experience, but he had other plans for this evening (along with a few performance-enhancing herbs for them to indulge in) and plenty of work to get back to. The king ruthlessly slammed into that welcoming ass, reveling in the quivering flesh that surrounded him while Kaze’s cries of desire echoed in his ears. It didn’t take long for him to come as well, spilling readily into Kaze for what would hopefully prove one of many times, and Xander smirked at how hard the other had become again as he tried to thrust back onto the king’s prick.

Xander didn’t allow it. He slid out as easily as he had plunged in, and replaced his cock with the too-unsatisfying toy again, working through the cum he had left behind. Kaze whimpered pitifully at the loss.

“Don’t stop and don’t let it out,” Xander commanded while he forced his eyes away from the sweaty, exhausted body beneath him. “If you’re feeling tired, there’s water and a few...stimulants...on the table next to you. I intend to fuck you at least a half-dozen more times tonight before we rest. I’m going to mark every inch of you.”

A brief sip of water and a glance down at Xander’s still-dripping dick while the king spoke was all it took for Kaze’s expression to shift from dazed to interested again.

“May I clean you?” he asked, licking his lips in a way that he knew would bring back too many pleasant memories for the other to resist.

Xander snorted and seated himself back at the desk without fixing his trousers. “Very well. But if you make me hard again, I expect to come in your ass. Understood?”

“Yes, milord,” Kaze purred, stealing under the desk at Xander’s feet. “It would be my pleasure to service you while you work.”

“And don’t you dare stop moving that toy. If I’m not fucking you, it should be.”

  
  



	3. Dragon Blood (Dragon!Princes, Ryoma/Kaze, Ryoma/Kagero, Xander/Kaze)

“Open all the way,” Ryoma coaxed, a light hand stroking the throat his cock tried to bury itself into. With a little jerk forward, it finally slid the rest of the way. “Mm...there we go. Now show him how you swallow.”

Another snap of his hips to press his messy pubic hair against that mouth and nose, and Ryoma groaned his release with his head thrown back. Before him, the ninja he was showing off gulped down every drop, his own eyes closed as his impressive discipline focused on ignoring the burn of his lungs demanding he breathe. Ryoma took couple more lazy thrusts to clean his dick and enjoy the sensation of Kaze’s pliant throat before stepping away to face his other companion. 

Behind him, Kaze took a few shuddering breaths to refill his lungs, but his face remained impassive. “Thank you, Lord Ryoma,” he rasped.

“Well, what do you think?”

“I can see why you chose two ninja as your retainers if they’re all trained like this,” Xander muttered. His brow remained creased as always, but there was a distinct predatory gleam in his eyes. “It seems that fabled discipline has more uses than I imagined.”

“Indeed, it does,” Ryoma replied with a little smirk. “Perhaps you would like to test that discipline for yourself? Consider it an act of goodwill between our peoples.”

“I realize it is common in Hoshido, but I can't imagine doing that with one of our most trusted soldiers…” Xander said. The way his tongue darted out to wet his lips betrayed his thoughts. Even before his sexual prowess was put on display, Xander had fantasized about Kaze on more than one occasion. He doubted he was the only one in the army who’d thought about it - the man was both handsome and sweetly serious, the perfect combination to unravel in the bedroom.

“Common in Hoshido and not Nohr you mean?” Ryoma laughed. “Surely you don't believe Camilla doesn't regularly partake with her retainers. I’d wager even your younger brother has experimented on occasion. Nohr is no stranger to such things - so what's stopping you, crown prince?”

Xander didn't have a good answer for that, not one he could give to Ryoma, anyway. “It's not something I feel appropriate discussing with you.”

The wild-haired prince opened his mouth to speak, but it was Kaze’s destroyed voice that softly interjected, “If you are concerned for my well-being or your reputation, Prince Xander, I assure you that I would be honored to serve in any way you wish and your sexual desires will remain a secret to all but those in this room.”

“My appetites are...not something I wish to impose upon you, Kaze. You are too valuable an asset to this army,” Xander protested, hoping Kaze would not take it as a slight. The disappointment that dragged Kaze’s frown further suggested otherwise.

However, Ryoma was not so easily swayed. “It's not an imposition, Xander. In fact, from the rare times I've laid with Kaze rather than his brother or Kagero, I've learned he’s rather taken with you.” He rested a hand in Kaze’s hair, scratching lightly. “If you need me to demonstrate how easily he gets off to the thought of you being the one demanding his obedience, I would be happy to do so. I've nearly gotten him to collapse from his orgasms using only your name before.”

A warm blush crept up Xander's neck that he tried to fight down, while his cock, already quite hard from watching the display earlier, twitched in anticipation. “That’s not the issue.”

“Then what is?” Ryoma prompted once again, staring him down with the same intensity he used before a sparring match.

He couldn't hide it forever, Xander supposed. “Nohrian draconic blood is a fickle, violent thing. Getting too aroused by battle or sex can trigger it to…awaken. Even cause a partial transformation.”

Ryoma nodded sagely.“That explains the pointy gauntlets.”

“You aren't surprised.”

“Of course not. I also have partial transformations sometimes. Why do you think I wear my hair like this? The horns got too many stares,” Ryoma explained. He glanced back at Kaze whose expression hadn't shifted at the news. “You won't mind being bloodied a bit if Prince Xander's claws come out, will you?”

“Not at all, Lord Ryoma.” If anything, Kaze’s eyes brightened. Xander swallowed uneasily at how excited Kaze looked at the prospect of being torn up by him during sex and how joyously the dragon in his blood answered in turn. It had been a long time since he’d had someone brave enough to challenge the dragon, much less welcome its power.

“So there you have it,” Ryoma concluded. He fixed Xander with an uncompromising glare. “Any other reasons you are declining Hoshido’s hospitality?”

“It isn't just the claws. It’s my aggression and...well…” He pushed down at the waistband of his pants, drawstrings long since unfastened during Ryoma's demonstration. A thick cock sprang free, red and throbbing even through their long discussion. At the moment it remained slightly shorter than Ryoma’s but the girth put his to shame as the first few surges of dragon blood began his transformation. “It can affect this, too. That's why I haven't taken any lovers in years. A dragon’s cock is… large. More so than most humans’, though similar in shape. And it’s built to procreate.”

Given a subtle gesture to come forward while Xander was speaking to Ryoma, Kaze snuck right next to the impressive member and licked it with curious, gentle swipes. His eyes remained glued on Xander’s face the entire time, his own dick bobbing enthusiastically with the prince’s explanation of his impending transformation. Kaze had always preferred a wider stretch, just one more reason he jumped at the chance to serve Prince Ryoma when given the opportunity. If Xander was going to grow even bigger given a little encouragement, Kaze couldn't fight the greedy urges that demanded he partake.

Above him, the crown prince gasped at the hot, wet touch when he finished speaking. A glance downward sent dragon fire screaming through him, demanding he take this willing beauty looking up with the most wanton expression he’d ever seen. His gaze was drawn immediately to those supple lips wrapped obscenely around his head. A dark, ancient part of him concluded that as the Nohrian heir, he must reclaim what Ryoma had taken as a matter of pride.

Xander curled his fingers against Kaze’s skull and almost rammed straight into his already abused mouth before he caught himself. Kaze, ever the helpful servant, suckled at the dripping slit while Xander's painful grip on his hair kept him still, not allowing him to move closer, but not releasing him either.

“Come on Xander, look at how badly he wants it. He won't break with a little roughness,” Ryoma purred from the chair he had settled in. Obviously expecting a show, he snapped his fingers and Kagero appeared before him. She tenderly cared for his hardening dick while Ryoma goaded Xander on.

The crown prince glared down at the perfect ninja wrapped around the tip of his dick like it was a feast for a starving man. There was no getting out of this. The fire in his blood wouldn't allow him to walk away from one begging to be taken by him, especially one as coveted as Kaze.

“...What's the biggest you’ve ever had?” Xander muttered, at last rocking his hips a little. Kaze moaned happily and opened his mouth so Xander could choose the depth and angle he pleased. Ignoring the welcoming warmth for now, the prince pulled out long enough for Kaze to answer.

“Lord Ryoma,” Kaze answered as succinctly as possible. Xander plunged back into his waiting mouth.

“Well, if you do a good job, mine will get much bigger. Much, much bigger,” Xander panted. He chose a quick pace with shallow thrusts, enjoying the slick, soft warmth while still making use of what restraint he could. It wouldn't be long before his thoughts merged with the dragon’s and parts of him began to change.

He could already feel it starting to happen, the inner fire thickening his length in Kaze’s mouth while a secondary, stronger swelling sensation built up at the root. It wouldn't be quite enough to form a knot so soon. Still, his cock had already grown enough to make a deep blowjob uncomfortable for most people. 

Kaze didn't struggle at all. In fact, he was moaning with every thrust, his own erection humping the air as if having his mouth violated by Xander felt unbearably good. The sights and sounds of Kaze’s arousal drove Xander faster, harder, bumping up against the back of Kaze’s mouth with each wild plunge.

“Feel free to make use of his throat,” Ryoma groaned, his own cock disappearing into Kagero's ample cleavage at a leisurely pace. Kaze moaned his assent around Xander, even as the swollen length threatened to choke him.

“I will. Not gonna last much longer. First one is gonna be the smallest,” Xander hissed through gritted teeth. 

He was surprised at how quickly his orgasm stole over him - a testament to Kaze’s skill as much as his own lengthy abstinence. Thankfully, one benefit of his draconic transformation was that he’d have more than one chance to fully enjoy himself, as he learned the last time he did this. Poor girl couldn't even take the second round. Hopefully, Kaze would fair better.

“Swallow.”

With that command, Xander forced his way into Kaze’s throat, balls tightening and heaving with the force of sperm expelled. The release only lasted a few seconds this time, a mere dozen pulses thick with seed deposited directly into Kaze’s stomach. Xander pulled free with a satisfied groan, but his cock was still completely hard and even heavier than it had been when he started.

The dragon had awoken, and it wanted to breed.

Kaze gasped for air, trembling as he fell forward onto his hands once fingers dug into his skull were no longer holding him up. For a moment Xander feared he had truly damaged the other - he’d never tried fucking someone’s mouth with his draconic dick, much less their throat - but then, a moment later, Kaze had caught his breath and hurried to clean the prince’s member with his tongue. Only when Kaze leaned forward to lick warm stripes around the swelling base did Xander realize why the ninja had needed a break; he had come all over the floor just from sucking Xander off.

“Never seen him do that before. I wasn't joking about how much he likes you,” Ryoma chuckled between breathless pants. He waved off Kagero’s attentions to stave off a second orgasm for now. It wouldn't do to finish when Xander was still unsatisfied. “However, I'm surprised he couldn't satisfy you. If you need Kagero to…”

“He did,” Xander growled, pushing Kaze away from his dick harshly. If the ninja kept that up, he's waste all his seed painting that pretty face white. A pleasant thought, but not what he wanted now.

Ryoma hummed thoughtfully, “Oh? Another perk of the dragon?”

“Yes. That was only a warmup. Now, I need to fuck.” He smirked down at Kaze, stroking his pulsating length with a single hand. Ryoma swore Xander's teeth had sharpened and his balls hung a little heavier - another part of his transformation, perhaps, along with his abnormally large cock. “Turn over, Kaze. I'm going to plug you up so full you’ll beg me to empty in you again and again.”

Behind him, Ryoma’s eyebrow cocked at the vulgar words, but Kaze scrambled to obey, presenting himself to Xander even though his own cock hung simply between his legs. The crown prince didn't bother to prep him; thank goodness Kaze had taken that precaution earlier for Ryoma. True to his nature, a born conqueror who had surrendered to his inner beast, Xander took exactly what he wanted when he wanted it. Slamming the entire length in with a single thrust, Kaze screamed beneath him.

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Xander babbled as he started to rut against Kaze. “Being split apart by a ruler's cock?” Claws bit into Kaze’s hips as the transformation took hold in earnest. “Answer me!”

“Y-yes, Lord Xander!” Kaze whimpered. He could barely breathe with how hard Xander was pounding into him. His ass felt as though it might tear at any moment, but the prince’s inhuman thickness never released pressure on his prostate, making him forget all about the stretch and the nails digging into his flesh. He’d never felt anything like it. He wanted...no,  _ needed _ more of this merciless beast.

“Mmm...you're such a good fuck. Shame I can't breed you properly,” Xander snarled. No one had ever come close to taking him like this, and certainly not with such enthusiasm. Each plunge into that painfully tight channel, now slickened more with his own precum than the lube Kaze had used earlier, fed the inferno inside of him. The frantic slap of skin hammered against skin, the squeeze of Kaze's body straining to accept him as he pushed the limits of his ass, the little whining pleas for more: it was all too perfect.

There was that swelling sensation again, this time far stronger than the last. Judging by the ravenous roar in his head, dragon inside him wanted to knot Kaze, even though it knew the ninja couldn't bear it's children. 

“What do you think of me trying anyway? Filling your ass the same way I would a fertile cunt?” Xander grunted, each thrust now catching his hard knot at the rim, not quite able to push in.

“Please!” Kaze begged. “Anything you want! Just don't stop!”

Despite the now massive bulge pressing against his already painfully stretched ass with every thrust, he only pushed back harder. Something in Kaze was desperate for what Xander promised - being filled with his seed - and he knew taking that fist-sized ball of flesh inside him was key.

“Then here, take it all!” 

Xander lifted Kaze up and jammed against him with the next thrust, using his draconic strength to impale his pleading lover. That powerful stroke finally forced the mostly-formed knot past his overwrought rim, the stretched flesh not quite able to find enough strength to close around the base. Kaze howled again, the pain and satisfaction of being so full unexpectedly dragging a second, sudden orgasm out of him. 

The weak clench of Kaze’s ass around the prince’s hyper-sensitive knot brought Xander to his own climax. This time it didn't stop at mere seconds. He poured into Kaze with spurt after spurt, his balls trying desperately to overflow that plugged hole. The entire time, Kaze spasmed around him, milking even more from him. Gods, it was like he really wanted Xander to impregnate him.

When at last he had released all this orgasm could take from him, Xander popped his knot out, still half formed, allowing the semen to drip down Kaze’s thighs from his gaping asshole. The ninja canted his hips back weakly.

“Gods, you’re hard even after that? And you still have that...thing,” Ryoma grumbled. His own erection was painful now, trying to hold off simply fucking Kagero to his own completion. Maybe he’d take her ass this time; it seemed fitting with the entertainment at hand.

“It’s a knot to help me impregnate my mate. And I've got one more in me,” Xander explained, breathing ragged. He bent over to nuzzle at Kaze’s sweat-drenched temple, a strangely animalistic yet tender gesture. “This last one is to make sure my seed took. Gonna be bigger than the last two.” He placed an affectionate kiss against Kaze’s salty skin. “You’ve been doing so well. You can take one more, right?”

Shivering and disheveled but determined, Kaze nodded firmly. “Of course. I would love to have you inside me again.”

Utterly insatiable, Ryoma marveled while he prepared Kagero. She kneeled before him in much the same position as her thoroughly fucked-out fellow ninja, already anticipating Ryoma would want to take her from behind after watching that obscene display.

Ryoma knew Kaze was more dedicated than most to his duties, but this went far beyond duty. Who knew the reserved ninja was so turned on by intimidating men with massive dicks and claws? He definitely would need to ask Xander about his transformation once this was over. Perhaps Saizo shared his twin’s fascination. 

“Not many can withstand a dragon's lust. It's like you were made for me,” Xander purred, sliding easily through his own spend to fill Kaze’s ass again. The ninja barely shifted, accepting him without a word. “I suppose I should be grateful you’re not a woman. I don't think you’d ever be able to fight again.” 

This time he immediately picked up a vicious pace. Xander wanted to end this before he transformed so far he lost his human form completely, and he could already feel his knot preparing itself with every ferocious trust, having never gone down completely. His sac was throbbing as well as it prepared a monstrous load to finish the job. The dragon screeched with the need to fuck, to breed.

“I want to fill you with little whelps so badly, for you to be my mate,” Xander snarled, his dick pulsing a thick stream of precum through the mess already deposited inside. Kaze keened high and needy. “Oh, you like that idea, don't you?”

“Yesssss,” Kaze hissed, letting his knees fall even wider for Xander to access his hole, ignoring the protest of his scratched up thighs. He didn't know why that sounded so good, the notion was utterly absurd, but it was hard to think straight with the man he fantasized about every time he serviced the royal family pounding into him and calling him a mate.

“Then we’ll have to try every night. Fill you until you’re so stuffed and swollen you can't move. Gonna make you  _ mine _ !” Xander growled and bit into Kaze’s shoulder, fangs digging into the tender flesh while his claws bloodied themselves on Kaze’s hips. The ninja cried out but only to beg for more - more pain, more pleasure.

Across from him, Ryoma finally had hit his limit and released into Kagero’s ass with a mighty grunt. Xander laughed at him as his knot and balls filled to their full potential, prepared to wreck any placed before him like the mighty beast he was. Xander forced the throbbing knot once again into Kaze’s tight hole, though he had to shove him against the floor to get enough leverage. Kaze rocked against it eagerly, begging for Xander to finish inside him.

“Ryoma was all you had before, Kaze? You poor thing. Let me show you how a born king satisfies his mate!” 

Roaring in ecstasy, Xander let the fire consume him. He held Kaze on his unnaturally swollen member as he came in waves. Each was filled with nearly ten times his normal volume, spaced apart every several seconds. Beneath him, Kaze writhed and tightened around him as best he could, stretched and tired but desperate to take all Xander had to give. Ryoma and Kagero watched on in awe as Xander’s huge cock ever so slowly deflated over the course of several minutes, the whole while stuffing every inch of Kaze’s insides full of his seed.

White squelched out around his prick as his knot went down, gushing forth every time his balls seized to fill Kaze further. Xander growled at the wasted essence, thrusting in shallowly to force as much of it as he could back inside. Seeing that it only somewhat worked once he had reduced to a more normal size, Xander took a claw and carefully scooped up what he could, jamming it in next to his dick. Kaze helpfully pressed his hips upward and reached back to spread his ass, so Xander could push as much as possible back inside him. Pleased with his enthusiasm, Xander curled his claw inside (mindful of the nails) and pressed against Kaze’s prostate with every new stream of cum, sending the ninja sobbing and rutting back against him.

When his cock at last became soft enough that it fell out despite his best efforts, semen flowed freely from Kaze’s ass and his belly had slightly distended from Xander’s show of virility. The prince continued his lewd massage inside Kaze as he enjoyed his handiwork, watching on with a chuckle as the ninja’s dick futily strained to harden again.

Eventually taking mercy on Kaze's abused body but still partially transformed from the draconic urges, Xander withdrew his claw and wrapped his mate in careful arms. He began lapping at Kaze’s wounds, the bloody marks sealing themselves at the touch of his draconic saliva. Kaze weakly murmured thanks as he bonelessly sought out the prince's warmth.

“I've never been able to do that with anyone,” Xander remarked, nuzzling at Kaze's cheek when he at last was healed up. “You are the most remarkable person I’ve ever met Kaze. If you ever are willing do that again…”

“Yes, please,” Kaze sighed. He rested his head against Xander’s bicep. “As much as you want. I'm yours to breed.”

Xander growled possessively at his word choice. “The dragon would like that very much. It would have you as it's mate.” He placed a kiss on Kaze brow. “And I agree with it.”

“I would be honored, Lord Xander,” Kaze said, heavy eyes starting to drift shut. Seeing the ninja was too tired to move, Xander hefted him into his lap, attempting to coil around his new mate but sadly lacking the tail to do so as the dragon’s call faded. A pleased, rumbling purr from his chest lulled them both to sleep, tangled together.

Ryoma huffed out half a laugh while he watched the two of them cuddle into a ball, still a mess, and close their eyes for a nap as if he didn't even exist. He finished up cleaning his own lover and murmured in Kagero’s ear, “Well, I wasn't intending to simply give one of our ninja to Nohr, but it seems I may have no choice after that.”

She simply smiled behind her bangs, “No, milord, I don't think you do.”


	4. Taking care of Dragon!Xander

Laslow sat up from his bed to catch Kaze’s arm in a weak, sickly grip. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“As I said before, I have some experience with the Hoshidan royal family when their draconic sides take over. It’s not a problem,” Kaze answered and gently placed that hand back on Laslow’s chest. 

“But Lord Xander isn’t…!” The young man’s protest was broken by a series of miserable coughs.

“Laslow, no matter how difficult he is to care for like this, you are in no state to do so,” Kaze pointed out. “Please, trust me. I promise I will not let you or Prince Xander down.” There was a rap at the door. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I’d best be off to gather supplies. I assume that’s Odin with some soup for you.”

It was only once he was standing outside Prince Xander's door, an offering of fresh meats in one arm and a bundle of cleaning supplies in the other, that Kaze began to second guess volunteering for this job. Even Takumi, easily the most irritable of the four Hoshidan royals when his horns and tail came out, didn't make sounds as threatening as the growls reverberating beyond that threshold. It sounded as though a starving lion had been trapped in the prince's room, and from the way Laslow described Xander’s temperament when he was like this, that might be more accurate than he wanted to think about.

Still, Lord Xander and Laslow were depending on him. He would do his best to cherish the honor of tending to a great dragon, the same as he did on the rare occasions Saizo or Azura asked for his help with Ryoma or Corrin respectively. 

He just hoped Xander wasn't inclined to devour any Hoshidan who entered his room on sight.

“Excuse me, Prince Xander?” Kaze's called out, knocking as politely as he could with his hands full. The rumble behind the door ceased. “Laslow is unwell, so I've come by to tend to you. May I enter?”

Silence. Then, an already deep voice made feral by the dragon’s call answered, “Enter, little wind.”

Ah yes, Laslow had mentioned Xander’s dragon preferred to use nicknames. A trait shared by Sakura, oddly enough - she had said something about preferring to address others by their true nature. To the young princess he was “gentle shadow” and apparently he would be “little wind” to Xander tonight. There were certainly less flattering names he could have been given.

Kaze didn't know what he expected when he steeled himself and opened the door, but it wasn't the pitch black that greeted him. Something glinted in the darkness that his adjusting eyes strained to see. Scales, perhaps. But why was Xander alone in the dark? Did children of the dusk dragon hate the light so?

A question for later. Kaze allowed the door to shut behind him, a vaguely human outline becoming visible on the other side of the room.

He took a deep breath, then kneeled with the meat offering outstretched. This was the moment of truth. Either Xander would turn on him as Laslow feared, forcing him to drop everything and run, or the dragon would deign him worthy and allow him to approach so he might tend to his other needs. 

Kaze was careful to keep his eyes respectfully on the floor as he spoke, “Mighty dragon, I humbly come before you bearing a gift hunted by my own hand. Please, accept it and my devotion.”

Heavy footsteps and the slide of something serpentine across the floor crossed the room, coming to halt before Kaze. The ninja forced himself not to look up from the boots in front of his nose, too scared to breathe. At last, Xander spoke, “You would feed me?”

Kaze wasn't familiar enough with draconic emotions to understand if that was disgust or gratitude in his voice. Best stick with the truth. “Yes, if your lordship finds this to your liking.”

Kaze’s hands lightened as a sizeable hunk of flesh was liberated from his grasp. “And you give your own kill freely.”

“Yes, milord. I am but a humble servant. Anything you desire of mine is yours to take.”

“It has been long since someone fed me,” Xander muttered. “Your offering is appreciated, little wind.”

The sound of tearing flesh and crunching bone followed overhead, each sizeable shank devoured in short turn. He had brought the better part of a deer and several fowl knowing full well that a dragon’s appetite was legendary.

Kaze didn't move from his prone position despite Xander’s acceptance of the meal, even as curiosity about Xander’s draconic form crawled beneath his skin. Even the smallest slight to a dragon could be deadly, and if he was anything like Lord Ryoma, his position as head of the family only made him more temperamental. It wasn't worth the risk.

At last it was silent again. Something shifted against Kaze’s ankle and he failed to repress a shiver, head still bowed.

“A good meal, though I would prefer to hunt my own meat. Rise, little wind,” Xander commanded. “And tell me what else you have brought with you.”

Kaze stood, unsteady, and at last gazed upon Nohr’s crown beast. His breath left him in an awed rush.

He had anticipated something similar to Lord Ryoma - a winding, plumed tail with long antler-like horns and a regal bearing that demanded lesser creatures bow before him. Xander indeed did have a tail, but it was smooth like a snake’s and he bore no horns Kaze could see. No, what he had were  _ wings _ , broad and magnificent even half-closed against the prince’s back, colored as the evening sky. They shimmered as they shifted, hints of purple, blue, and green gleaming through the darkness. He looked down at Kaze through slitted eyes, judging the ninja like a demonic god.

Kaze was so enamored by Xander’s unearthly appearance, he forgot to speak until the tip of Xander’s curious tail flicked against his leg. Suddenly realizing his mistake, Kaze stammered out an apology, “Y-yes, of course your lordship. Laslow was not well enough to impart knowledge of your preferred grooming routine, so I brought what supplies I could should you like me to care for your tail. I apologize, I have never worked with wings before, but my hands are at your service should you wish for me to try.”

“Grooming?” Xander’s tail curled tighter around Kaze and he cocked his head, more puzzled than menacing. “What do you mean?”

“I-if you wish to bathe, Lord Xander, I will shine your scales for you,” Kaze explained. He breathed long and deep, fighting to appear strong and capable as a worthy retainer might.

“Is that how things are done in Hoshido?”

“Yes, milord. If that's unacceptable, I…” 

Kaze’s hurried retraction stuck in his throat when one of Xander's dark claws stroked his cheek. The nails scratched at his skin, but Kaze didn't flinch.

“Dragons are feared in Nohr, not revered. I am unaccustomed to being...attended,” Xander murmured, his thunderous voice lowered to a purr that shook Kaze’s very marrow.

“It was not my intent to offend. If you wish to be left alone in the dark I can…”

“Stay,” Xander ordered. His tail, already looped around Kaze, surged up to the ninja’s waist with possessive intensity. 

“Y-yes, your lordship.” 

When neither moved for several heartbeats, Xander’s unfathomable gaze holding Kaze’s, the servant mumbled, “May I turn on the light? It would make it easier to draw you a bath.”

“You...wish to see me,” Xander observed. Did his tail just droop a fraction?

“It will be difficult to ensure your scales reach their utmost luster in the dark, but if light makes you uncomfortable I'm sure I can…”

“I stay in the dark not because I prefer it but because my monstrous appearance frightens all who enter,” Xander growled, tightening up again. A fury entered his eyes that made Kaze’s heart quail in his breast.

No, for Xander’s sake and his own, he needed to remain calm.

As gently as he could muster, Kaze countered, “From what I’ve seen, you are breathtaking, milord. It would be an honor for any to gaze upon such a mighty dragon.”

He prayed the prince would believe him.

“Flatterer,” Xander chided, but the anger bled away. Thank the gods.

His claw brushed back one of Kaze’s messy bangs behind his ear and he let out something Kaze hoped was a pleased laugh. Xander leaned in to better cup Kaze’s face in both claws, studying Kaze’s eyes so closely he could feel the warmth of the dragon’s breath on his cheeks. If Kaze wasn't so terrified, the intimacy of the gesture might have intrigued him, but he was suddenly released from tail and claws before he could think too hard on it.

“Very well, little wind. If you desire to behold the crown beast of Nohr, you may have your wish.”

A snap of skin on skin and the lanterns burst to life around the room. Another of the dragon’s unusual abilities, Kaze assumed.

At last, he could see Xander properly, and he stood as imposing and dignified as Kaze could have imagined. Patches of midnight scales, some pitifully matted for such a majestic creature, blotched Xander’s fair skin in symmetric patterns, completely covering his clawed hands, wings, and tail. The proud inclination of his head and ferocious gaze made something primal in Kaze want to kneel at his feet again. He was nothing before a beast so great. Even the other royals could not compare with his commanding aura save Ryoma himself.

“Most exalted one, you are…” Beautiful, he wanted to say. Fearsome. Terrible and awe-inspiring and divine. “Wondrous.”

This time, Kaze was certain what he heard was a chuckle. “You are so strange, little wind. But brave. Perhaps I shall ask my retainers for your company more often when I’m like this. Come, join me in the bath with your supplies.” 

Xander turned on his heel, retreating to the separate bath chambers as his tail combed the floor in lazy swipes behind him. Kaze hurried to follow, only to blanch and drop his eyes when he turned the corner.

It seemed Nohrian dragons shared their Hoshidan counterpart’s respect for human propriety. That was to say, none.

Already stripped of the light clothing he was wearing when Kaze entered (How did he change so quickly? Was he not wearing any undergarments?) Xander stood waiting for him next to the bath, arms crossed over his bare chest. Kaze cursed his ninja training for noticing in that small glance that the swirl of dark scales curled even around his legs and hips, though the expanse of his chest and more intimate areas remained untouched. Unable to stop his blush, Kaze busied his shaking hands with filling the bath, dumping in a few drops of oils and bundles of flora which would soothe even the hardest skin.

“No need to heat it. I can take care of that,” Xander reminded him. Dark fire flickered across a raised talon, eerily similar to the bloody fire that swathed Siegfried in battle.

“Of course, milord. Please, make yourself comfortable,” Kaze said, keeping his gaze lowered as he hunted for his brush. Only when he heard the telltale splash of someone entering the bath did he allow himself to look upon the prince again.

Nohrian private baths were vast, even so, Xander struggled to manage his wings in the water. The curl of porcelain behind him forced them open so they draped mostly over the lip of the tub, and part of his tail dangled lazily over one edge. He lifted his chin as he watched Kaze take to a knee next to him. 

The ninja’s gentle, gloved hands reached out to stroke the exposed end of his tail, and he flicked the tip away when it sent a chill through him unlike any he had ever felt. It had been so long since Xander had been touched, as man or beast.

“Apologies, Lord Xander, I didn’t mean to startle you. I forgot you aren’t accustomed to this,” Kaze said. His hands curled around the brush situated in his lap.

The prince’s tail, a prehensile thing Kaze realized with wonder, twisted again to press beneath his chin, drawing the ninja’s bowed head up to meet Xander’s eyes. He purred, “No apologies. That felt...interesting. Wouldn’t it be easier for you to work if you came closer?”

Kaze’s brow furrowed. He was already kneeling against the black porcelain. “Closer?”

“Yes. I invited you to join me in the bath.”

“O-oh. I...ah...that is…”

“Do you intend to deny me?”

Kaze wasn't sure if it was the threat implicit in Xander’s voice or that eagerness to bathe together that made him swallow. It wasn't as though they never saw each other in the communal baths. Then again, they didn't exactly lay on top of each other completely nude there while one sported claws that could rip the other apart as if made of butter.

“Of course not, Lord Xander,” he responded dutifully and stood, turning his back so he could strip while Xander’s tail recoiled into the water. It did little to stop the sensation of Xander’s feral eyes devouring him from behind.

“Exquisite,” the prince muttered to himself. Kaze could hear his tail flicking eagerly in the water. “Like a perfectly cut emerald, hard and lustrous.”

Was Xander talking about him? An unwelcome heat pulsed over Kaze’s naked skin as he finished disrobing and neatly folding his attire. He took a deep, shuddering breath, then turned back to step into the water, looking anywhere but the dragon whose lap he practically had to sit on in order for them both to fit. Any attempt he might have made to avoid touching was swept away as a claw pulled Kaze snugly against Xander's chest.

“Don't be shy, little wind. I enjoy your touch,” he rumbled. He began nosing through Kaze’s hair as a cat might, showing his affection much more physically than Kaze was used to. 

The ninja wouldn't call it unpleasant. More...surprising. Flattering, even.

Well, as long as he came here to work, that's what he intended to do. He snatched up the brush, lathering it with a combination of fat and florals which would buff even the dullest scales to a fine sheen, and carefully lifted Xander’s tail into his lap. This time he held still, at least until Kaze began rubbing the brush firmly along his long-untouched scales.

Kaze nearly jumped out of the tub when a full-bodied groan ripped from the beast beneath him. Not that he could have very easily with how both of Xander’s iron arms tightened around him.

“That feels so wonderful. Keep stroking me just like that,” Xander all but moaned into Kaze’s ear. Something firm had started pressing against Kaze’s tailbone, growing more uncomfortable by the moment.

If he wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now.

But he had a duty to do, and he would see it through no matter how awkward. Kaze reminded himself that the draconic part of the royals weren't nearly as discerning about physical relations as their human counterparts. This was completely innocent.

Mostly innocent, Kaze amended when the prince began nipping at his ear as he massaged Xander’s tail down as far as he could without them flipping over.

“A-ah, would you like me to wash your wings as well?” Kaze asked, hoping Xander didn't hear the tremor in his voice. Those little nibbles were very distracting, made worse by Xander’s fangs pressing gently against Kaze’s pulse in a way that made his blood race.

“Yes, but I’d like you to ride me while you do it,” Xander answered bluntly.

Kaze choked out, “What?”

“You said you wanted to tend to my needs. I need to be inside you.” The scrape of teeth against skin became hot lips on his neck and a strong tail slithering around his leg.  “If you turn to face me, it should be easy enough for you to reach my wings while you sit on me.”

“I never...that is I…” Kaze forgot how to breathe. “S-surely there’s someone you’d prefer for that sort of activity over me. I'm certain any number of more worthy men or women would be eager to have relations with you if you have carnal urges that need addressing. I can fetch whoever you’d like…” Kaze was rambling now, flushed from head to toe from far more than the warm water. He wasn't repulsed, far from it if he was honest, but he’d be lying if he said he ever thought he’d lay with royalty so casually, especially royalty currently in the thrall of their draconic side.

“I want  _ you _ , little wind. And I will tear apart any who put those notions of being ‘unworthy’ in your head.”

The steel in Xander’s voice and sudden hand on Kaze’s mostly soft cock killed any lingering doubt of what the prince was asking for.

“I-I’m not prepared for…” Whatever hardness dug into his backside. Kaze almost feared to look at how well hung Xander was, even if it remained unchanged by his transformation.

“I can take care of that,” Xander purred. 

Somehow, his tail wormed its way between the two of them while he spoke and flipped Kaze to face him, gently plucking at Kaze’s entrance. It felt almost like a tongue or fingers but sharper, somehow, more precise. The ninja couldn't find the words to refuse Xander - it wasn't his place - so he merely looked away and steeled against whatever pain was sure to follow.

The tail stopped its squirming.

“You don't want this,” Xander observed. His hands clenched where they grasped Kaze’s back, claws slicing through his skin. 

Kaze grimaced, but he refused to release the hiss of pain that jolted through him. He deserved whatever punishment Xander saw fit. Kaze had given his word to Laslow that he would care for his lord, no matter what that meant.

The pain was short-lived. Talons unhooked themselves from his skin as swiftly as they dug into him. Xander shoved the startled Kaze away, his tail lashing violently enough to chip off part of the tub.

“Of course you’d reject me! I'm a monster. Repulsive, ” he snarled. He stood and punched the wall, leaving a dusty imprint in the stone. A ghastly roar ripped through the air as he struck at the wall again and again, black fire licking around his fists.

If this continued, he might send the whole castle tumbling down on them. Kaze needed to do something.

“Lord Xander, please,” he whispered, stepping silently from the tub with hand outstretched. “I didn't mean any slight on you.”

Xander didn't hear him in his rage. “What a fool I was to believe a beautiful creature like you would want a  _ beast _ . You just felt so good. Better than I could have imagined. I want more. Why can't I ever have what I  _ want?! _ ”

“Prince Xander, enough!” Kaze snapped, snatching the hysterical prince's wrist mid-punch. The dragon whirled and roared again, free claw raking across Kaze’s chest.

He froze in horror, blood dripping down his fingers. Kaze’s grip and gaze held firm.

“I-I’m so sorry, little wind,” Xander mumbled. 

Gradually, his fists unclenched and Kaze carefully let go as he saw sanity return to Xander's eyes. Shame and grief swam in their blood-red gaze. Something else Kaze recognized, too, something Xander usually hid so well for the army’s sake: self-disgust. 

Xander sounded more a mouse than a lion (or dragon) when he spoke again, “Let me heal your wounds and you may leave. Thank you for your service.”

“With all due respect, milord, I would feel more comfortable staying by your side,” Kaze ventured. 

The cuts stung, but he was far more concerned by Xander’s sudden outburst. From what little Kaze understood about the draconic spells royalty went through, their dragon sides only reflected the same emotions that their humans side felt, but more intensely . For some, like Ryoma, years of meditation quelled the more violent outbursts, while others like Takumi and Hinoka were known for their fits of anger. 

But Xander's outburst was different. There was an edge of desperation and helplessness through the overwhelming might, something the stoic prince never showed day to day. If there were all these negative, frightened feelings caged deep inside him, it was no wonder his dragon side was feared even more than Xander himself. It seemed what the prince truly needed was an outlet. Kaze didn't know if he could provide that for man or beast, but the distraught hang of Xander’s head strengthen his resolve to try.

“You...want to stay with me? But I hurt you,” Xander reasoned, his voice so low it cracked. Kaze heard the dragon’s unspoken lament in the silence that followed.

Ignoring the pain, Kaze let a reassuring smile and tender hand on Xander’s shoulder answer for him more plainly than any words he could speak. “This is nothing compared to the wounds I receive when I spar with my brother. Besides, it’s not so unusual that two people unused to each other’s company might cause some unintended injury. I wounded you as well, did I not?”

Xander scowled at him, unsure if he should accept the touch. Kaze’s words were a puzzle to him, wrapped in hidden meanings the dragon did not have the patience to unravel. 

“What are you talking about? I am completely unharmed,” he huffed.

Kaze’s hand shifted to rest over Xander’s heart.

“I meant here. Inside.”

Carmine eyes blinked. Then, slowly, they widened. “You...you mean you wounded my feelings? But that’s not the same as what I did to you.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s much harder to see and slower to heal,” Kaze murmured with a sadness in his smile. “But still, you’re suffering by my acts, and that is not right. If it would please you, milord, perhaps we can clothe ourselves and talk for awhile?”

Xander stared at Kaze in muted contemplation for several moments. Ever so slowly, a large claw raised to settle over the hand holding his heartbeat.

“Anything for you, little wind.” 

How such a powerful creature could sound so careful, so fond, Kaze didn't know. He tried not to speculate how much the sweetness in that mighty voice reflected Lord Xander’s true feelings about him, just as he tried to reason the gentle ache in his own breast was merely an extension of his desire to serve the prince well. Neither was very effective.

As soon as his hand was released, Kaze retrieved his clothing, pulling on his smallclothes and pants after a quick pat down with a towel. When he reached for his glove, Xander rumbled from behind him, “I'd prefer if you left them off.”

“Milord?”

“I enjoyed your hands. It feels good to be touched,” he continued, and when Kaze turned to look at him (who had thankfully already put on his own pants) Xander was glancing over his shoulder at the bed. Almost as if he was hiding his embarrassment.

Kaze forced down a smile at Xander’s uncharacteristic shyness. “Of course, milord. Perhaps I could give your wings a massage?”

“I would like that,” Xander admitted, fluffing out his leathery wings at the thought. “But I fear I will not be able to control myself.”

“Control yourself?” Kaze asked. He padded his way silently to the bed so he could perch on the edge.

Xander chuckled and followed a step behind, “Your very presence is tempting, little wind. To have you running your hands over me where no others have touched...It will make me hunger.”

“Hunger for…” Kaze cleared his throat, unable to finish the thought. His fingertips reached out to pet the edge of one twilight wing. Xander hissed and the soft, leathery flesh rippled beneath his touch.

“More,” the prince growled. 

Kaze felt a tail lash on the bed, tugging at the covers they sat on, but Xander made no move to grab him again. Instead his claws dug into the mattress, suppressing the urge to pounce. 

This must have been what Laslow was trying to warn him about; for all their similarities running the army, Xander and Ryoma were completely different creatures at their core. Where the Hoshidan prince demanded to be shined and preened by his attendants, calmly basking in the admiration of his people, Xander’s draconic side was eternally on edge, acting as though he was only safe when locked away from all of Nohr. And, if the lack of volunteers to care for him was any indication, Nohr agreed. 

Kaze didn't.

It was plain to see that Xander was dangerous like this (as the dents in the walls reminded him), but only because his normal methods of control didn't work. Even the most stalwart man would struggle to manage his emotions when shown kindness after a lifetime of isolation. A dragon, who felt deeper and more honestly than any human, was destined for failure. If he feared to express himself, then Kaze would have to help him.

Kaze didn't pull away from the trembling wings, but continued gently stroking, waiting for Xander to become acclimated to his touch. “You are showing remarkable restraint, your lordship.”

“I warn you. You would be wise to stop if you do not want this,” Xander spat through a strained scowl. His tail thrashed again, ripping the sheet from the bed’s corner.

Kaze continued his serene petting. “You asked for my touch, Prince Xander, so that is what I intend to give.”

“Your touch will drive me mad. I will hurt you!”

“I trust you.”

“You are a fool if you trust a dragon!” Xander roared, flaring both wings and bearing his fangs at Kaze. The ninja refused to flinch, staring firmly into the beast’s slitted eyes even as it breathed ferociously in his face.

“Then I am a fool. But I trust you, Lord Xander. I always have.”

Praying he read the signs right, Kaze cupped Xander’s cheeks with both hands, the prince still snarling like a starving lion. Cautiously, Kaze leaned over to kiss his royal brow. 

Xander froze.

“You are unafraid. Even now,” Xander murmured into Kaze’s collarbone, rage giving way to confusion. “How can you kiss a monster?”

“You are no monster, Lord Xander.”

“I could kill you with only a swipe of my claw. I could burn you alive with dragon fire. I could…”

Kaze cut him off, “And I could slit your throat before you move. Perhaps, once upon a time, I would have without a second thought.” He allowed one hand to drop to Xander’s shoulder. “I know you’ve hurt others. Killed them. But you are a good man and a guardian of your people. I am honored to serve you, even as you are now.”

The quiet rush of Xander’s heavy breaths was his only response. The prince turned to stone beneath Kaze’s palms, frozen by his words.

“How can you say those things and expect me not to want what I cannot have?”

And then Xander was kissing him, all surging tongue and sharp fangs and unbridled passion, consuming him with overwhelming force until something in Kaze gave way. 

The ninja groaned into Xander’s maw. His hand on the prince’s cheek tangled instinctually in his hair, while the other clutched at whatever solid muscle he could find to ground him. The dragon’s lust had tapped a deep vein within him, one even Kaze didn't know still existed after so many years of discipline beaten into him, and he was perilously close to being swept up in it.

He wanted this. He wanted  _ Xander _ . He wanted the crown prince of Nohr to kiss him until he couldn't breathe, couldn't remember why he ever resisted his urges. He wanted to be more than he was. He wanted to be  _ worthy _ so badly his throat constricted, threatening to turn his moans into sobs.

Gods above knew he could never be that. So when Xander withdrew, Kaze didn’t try to stop him. He didn't have the will to let go completely.

“I've upset you again, haven't I? I warned you that I...” the prince began to grumble. 

“It isn't anything you did.”

The dragon snorted, frustrated. “Then what?”

“I...I am…” Kaze could feel the start of tears welling in his eyes as they hadn't since he was a child. He bitterly willed them away.

Or rather, he tried to, but Xander took his non-response as reason to curl around him, one massive wing stretching out to shield him from the world. It was disgraceful, how safe Kaze felt like this, how strong the urge was to lean forward against those solid shoulders. Even half beast, always the protector.

Xander stared down at Kaze, stern as ever, and said, “Tell me truthfully, little wind: have you ever wanted me?”

“Lord Xander, that's not something I…”

“Answer.”

His voice was uncompromising but not unkind. A cupped wing pulled Kaze a little closer.

So softly he almost couldn't hear the word leave leave his lips, Kaze whispered, “Yes.”

A warm glint caught in Xander’s draconic gaze. “Then what is stopping you?”

“You’re the crown prince, Lord Xander. Of dragon blood and royal lineage and everything beyond me. That you would call me a friend is a greater honor than I ever deserved. The most I could ever hope for is to serve you 'til the end…” Kaze trailed off, his weakness finally overtaking him and letting his head droop against Xander’s hard shoulder. Two claws looped around him as those midnight wings closed in, shutting out the light of the room.

In the darkness, Xander whispered, “You said you trust me. That anything you have to give is mine.” 

A slithering tail coiled around Kaze’s waist and the ninja forgot how to breathe.

“I yearn for you, little wind. I have since I first laid eyes on you, fighting for your life before the throne. I would have you, right now, and hold onto you forever.”

What he said couldn't be the truth. A man like Xander, gallant and exalted, belonged with an elegant woman of high status or perhaps an unparalleled warrior if he intended to take a consort. Just as Ryoma had taken Saizo as his mate while transformed, so too did Xander deserve someone devoted and strong beyond measure. Not a lowly, tarnished ninja whose honor had been stripped away as a mere boy.

_ Dragons don't lie,  _ his brother's voice hissed in Kaze’s ear.  _ Why are you hesitating? _

_ I'm frightened,  _ Kaze thought back, but of what, he couldn't say.

In the blackness of Xander’s tented wings, only the two of them existed. What was one more secret to a ninja?

Following the hot breath against his neck, Kaze lifted his head from where it rested against Xander and ventured a shy kiss. The iron wrapped around his middle tightened and a pleased purr rolled from the lips mouthing at his own. Something sharp scratched along his spine, another clawing at his scalp, while more sturdy limbs steadied his shoulders. 

There was so much touch, so much need. Even subdued for a human's comfort, the dragon’s desire overwhelmed his senses. Kaze was losing himself in the waves of physical admiration assaulting his senses, hanging on to his sense of propriety and duty by a single thread. 

Deliberately, he let go.

Kaze dug his fingers into Xander’s mane and  _ pulled _ , challenging him for dominance in their kiss. While the dragon growled at him, hot and wild, he demanded it to heel with cold determination.

“I will give you what you want, milord, but you must temper your eagerness,” Kaze chided, fisting those soft, golden ringlets even more firmly. 

Fearless, Kaze stared down the ravenous beast. The prince snapped his fangs at him only to close on air as the ninja slipped through the tiny gaps in Xander’s unforgiving embrace. Slowly, the dragon stilled, realizing it would get no further by force alone.

“There, that’s better. Easy...Take your time...I’m not going anywhere,” Kaze murmured. He relaxed his grip as Xander softened around him. Once he was certain Xander wouldn’t lunge at him again, he gently pushed the prince back, comforting him with a careful brush of his fingers.

“You will stay with me, little wind?” he said, nearly whimpering with hope and fear in equal measure.

Kaze replied with a kiss to his scaled cheek. “Yes, Lord Xander. There is no need to rush. I’m yours.”

“Mine,” Xander parroted. 

He guided Kaze to rest near his jaw so he could nuzzle into the Hoshidan’s fine hair. In an attempt to return the gesture, Kaze scratched along Xander’s scalp, paying particular attention to where scales and skin blended. He smiled into Xander’s neck when he felt that powerful tail lazily flick back and forth across the bed in a show of cat-like contentment.

“You’re so beautiful when you don't doubt yourself,” Xander hummed. He huffed into the depths of Kaze’s layers, pressing doting kisses into the strands.

“I…” Kaze’s hand stilled. His eyes squeezed shut against Xander’s warm skin and his smile fell. 

“Let me drive all doubt from your mind.”


	5. A/B/O (Zero/Kaze, Xander/Kaze)

Kaze had been an omega most of this life, and a soldier even longer. At the tender age of 13, when he went through puberty and first presented, he had learned the importance of suppressing his heats to avoid chaos within the army and the unwanted advances of others he would be powerless to stop. Every month until he was 18, his mother helped him prepare the special teas that would soothe the consuming heat that plagued him down to an annoying tingle.

Once he was of age, Kaze took some time to experiment (what omega didn’t want to feel the ecstasy of being fucked out of a heat rather than simply suppressing it?), but that phase of his ended up rather brief with the guilt of Prince Kamui’s capture hanging over his head. He needed to be clear-headed if he had any chance of atoning for his mistakes, and that meant continuing the herbal remedy his mother had taught him, so that the haze of his heat didn’t incapacitate him for several days every month.

There was only one problem: when he finally followed Prince Kamui, Kaze had ended up in Nohr. The herbs for that tea didn’t grow in Nohr.

And that was how Kaze found himself frantically scouring the woods outside of camp as a familiar warmth bloomed in his chest and slowly rose towards his rapidly fogging head. At least this far away, he shouldn’t attract the attention of any errant alphas. His ninja training might allow him to tread undetected, but his omega instincts screamed for attention. Kaze would have a hard time resisting the urge to lower his guard while he breathed in their heady scent that smelled of rain-slicked streets and bottled lightning. Gods, that smelled so _good_ …

Too late, Kaze realized the scent wasn’t just a trick of his imagination, but an alpha rapidly closing in on his location. He palmed a blade, forced the rising flush back as hard as he could, and waited for the person’s approach. If that alpha thought he was a defenseless mark to be used for their pleasure, they would be in for an unpleasant surprise.

“So you’re the one who smells so delicious,” an amused drawl observed from a distance. Zero. The ex-bandit slowly inched closer, hunger gleaming in his eye, but not yet making a move.

“If you intended to ravage whatever poor omega wandered into the woods alone, I recommend you leave now,” Kaze hissed with uncharacterized savagery. “I will not hesitate to defend myself.”

Zero chuckled lecherously, and the sound combined with his steadily accumulating scent brought a renewed flush to Kaze’s cheeks. “I admit, the thought had crossed my mind, but you’re far too _special_ for such rough treatment. Unless that’s what you want, of course?” His eyebrows raised suggestively. “You seem to be in a rather _tight_ spot.”

“I will manage,” Kaze bit out. He was starting to sweat a bit, standing so close to an alpha after not having a heat in such a long time. It didn’t help that his treacherous brain kept wondering if the storm in Zero’s scent tasted as electric as it smelled.

“Will you now?” Zero purred, continuing his advance. “I can’t imagine what would happen if you were to return to camp as you are right now - smelling lush and sunny and _sweet_ among a sea of Nohrian brutes who’ve gone far too long without release. I hope you have some suppressants to take the edge off. Then again, if you did, you wouldn’t be skulking about in the woods while throbbing with desire, now would you?”

“If you intend to mock me, you should leave before I _make_ you leave,” Kaze snarled through the yearning pulsing through his body that had already begun to make him slick.

“My my, I’ve never met an omega with such sharp fangs. How _intriguing_ ,” Zero muttered, now within inches of Kaze’s face. He had backed the other against a tree at some point, but Kaze was breathing too heavily, drawing in more of that fascinating, foreign scent, to notice until it was too late. “As much as I’m enjoying seeing you squirm, Lord Leo would not be pleased having you distract the troops. So tell me, do I need to fetch you some suppressants and you can owe me later?” He closed his eye and breathed in, settling into the aroma that had lured him here. “Or would you prefer I satisfy your needs another way?”

It suddenly struck Kaze through his lust-ridden haze that Zero was offering him a choice when he had no need to. For all Kaze’s posturing, Zero smelled too perfect after going so long without heats - there was no way he could have resisted.

“Why are you helping me?”

“If you want to know, then answer my question.”

As much as suppressants made more logical sense (assuming he trusted Zero not to slip him anything more sinister), Kaze’s body screamed for the willing yet patient alpha practically on top of him.

“Fine, you can fuck me. Just enough to take the edge off,” Kaze grumbled.

“There’s a good, little omega,” Zero murmured back tasting the little exposed skin he could get to, nibbling at Kaze’s earlobe. “And as promised, here’s my dirty, little secret - I used to be a pathetic omega like you, too. You can imagine how _fun_ that made my childhood.”

“How did you…?”

“There are some delightful drugs out there that can change just about anything, for a price. I got what I wanted. Mostly,” Zero replied.

His hands slid down to Kaze’s waist while he spoke, efficiently stripping off the ninja’s clothing enough to get to the dripping hole calling to him. Somewhere in the back of Kaze’s heat-drenched mind, he noted that Zero appeared to be in a surprising amount of control of himself for an alpha next to an omega in heat. He would have been insulted if not for Zero’s next words.

“A few drugs was all it took for my heats to dry up and to start smelling like an alpha,” the rogue snorted. “I still can’t rut or knot, but don’t go thinking that means I won’t satisfy you, _darling_ omega.”

“J-just get it over with,” Kaze hissed.

“My, how spirited you are for such a usually well-mannered servant. It will be so much fun to put you in your place,” Zero lamented with a smirk, pulling down his own his own trousers. “You might want to bite onto something if you don't want the whole camp hearing you.”

Kaze only had time to grit his teeth before Zero slammed all the way in, fucking him as rough and wild as his omega instincts screamed for. The ninja choked on his own cries of depraved pleasure with each thrust that rocked his body. The sound of Zero’s slick cock bottoming out again and again was almost worse - each wet slap of flesh made Kaze's throat tighten with the effort of holding back the need to beg for more.

“It’s been a long time since you've been properly fucked, hasn't it?” Zero laughed through panted grunts. “I can feel how badly you want to submit. The beautiful agony of restraint painted across that pretty face of yours. Why don't you just give in?”

Kaze refused to dignify that with an answer. He didn't trust his voice with how good it felt to finally have a cock in him again. They’d only just started, but he already felt himself deliriously close to that edge.

“Oh...so determined. You must already have your eye on a particular Alpha. So who is it? Your precious Kamui is a Beta, so it couldn't be him. Another retainer, perhaps?”

When Kaze stayed infuriatingly silent, Zero wrapped a hand around to judge his reaction more directly.

“Hm...so someone higher than your station then? How scandalous. I can't imagine Lord Leo is your type. No, with fangs like yours, you need a confident, powerful alpha to dominate you.”

Zero grinned at the way Kaze’s cock jumped in his hand.

“Just as I thought. You need a strong hand to hold you down, show you where you belong. Lady Camilla? No? What about our lead Alpha...Is that what you want? Lord Xander himself?”

Kaze keened through lips bloodied from how hard he bit them to keep silent. The sight seemed to only arouse Zero further, like a rabid shark hell-bent on drawing out every hint of Kaze’s shame.

“You know, they say he’s never touched an omega. He’s the perfect the paragon of self-control. But you still want to be his, don't you? You wish it was his thick shaft splitting you apart with each thrust. Taking you, owning you like a proper alpha. How good would it feel when his knot starts to catch at your rim, promising to breed you?”

Kaze’s shaking legs and helpless whimper were answer enough.

“Now, what will you do when he orders you to cum on his cock?”

“Y-yes...Marx-sama…!” Kaze’s wail was punctuated by a violent orgasm shortly chased by Zero’s own. He collapsed to the ground, shaking as the heat in his head slowly dissipated, leaving Zero to clean himself up with a smirk despite his own breathlessness.

“It’s been a long time since I've had an omega. And never one that spoke Hoshidan. That was a wonderfully scandalous name you screamed.”

“Thank you for your help, but it won't be happening again.”

The rogue’s smile fell away. “Kaze, do you have anyone to get you through the rest of your heat?”

“That took the edge off. I will be fine. Your concern is appreciated but unwarranted.”

“Hey, wait….!”

But the ninja was already gone as if he'd never been there, only a faint puff of air in his wake.

 

* * *

 

Xander breathed in deeply as he exited the last war council for the day. Something smelled bright and sweet, like sunshine caressing a wind-swept field, but it wasn't coming from the mess hall. Curious, he followed the delicious, unusual scent, sending away his retainers with a swift order before he sought out its source. He kept his sniffs discreet, striding through camp with a harsh, purposeful air.

It didn't take long before his nose took him to the training field. A small horde of other alphas had already amassed there, seemingly closing in on the source of that warm aroma.

Oh gods, was that Kaze?

The Hoshidan ninja crouched in the middle of the gathering, teeth bared and weapons drawn at the alphas circling him. Under any other circumstance, Xander would have reprimanded Kaze for his uncharacteristically aggressive behavior, but the prince was paralyzed by the fragrance wafting his direction. Something chained deep within him growled.

 _Omega_ . _He’s an omega and he's in heat._

 _He should be_ my _omega,_ those base instincts insisted, reveling in the honey-sweet smell, but Xander shoved them away.

The other alphas showed no such restraint. One after another, they lunged, eager to devour the foreign, rare treat laid out for them. One after another, they fell by Kaze’s hand. The alphas began hissing and shouting insults as Kaze effortlessly crippled his would-be assailants. They called him a broken omega, a freak too stupid to submit like he was meant to.

It was the absurdity of their jeering that ultimately drew Xander’s ire.

“That’s enough!” He roared. Instinctively, the other alphas cowered - they might be dominant and aggressive by nature, but Xander was unquestionably their leader. Only Kaze refused to flinch away, respectfully taking a knee as he always did before the prince. “You are all a disgrace to this army. Not only are you unable to control yourself around your fellow soldiers, but you ridicule their strength because you're so pathetically weak. Get out of my sight.” No one moved. “Now!”

The alphas scattered as quickly as their feet would take them. Kaze remained kneeling in the center of the field, not meeting Xander’s gaze. As the prince approached, he could see the sheen of sweat dripping from Kaze’s brow, far too much for such a short sparring match.

“Kaze, are you unharmed?” Xander asked.

The ninja swallowed but didn't move. “I'm fine, Prince Xander. Thank you for intervening.”

“Do you need me to take you to Kamui?”

“Y-yes….that’s probably best,” Kaze stammered. He seemed to be breathing heavily, struggling to keep his nose buried in his scarf.

It wasn't as though Xander was faring much better. The longer he stayed near that amazing, ripe smell, staring at Kaze’s gorgeous body dripping with exertion, the more his mind wandered to unwelcome places.

Xander had never been interested in omegas on anything but a purely biological level. As future king of Nohr, it was hard to find anything desirable about the meek, demure Omegas touted as the “best in the kingdom”. Since they could not meet his want for a powerful, capable partner, it was trivial to ignore those base instincts given all Xander’s years of discipline.

However, Kaze’s display of prowess earlier made things more challenging. He was _strong_ in ways omegas usually weren't. Beautiful, too, with a perfect bright scent that sent Xander’s skin tingling.

Fuck, he needed to get Kaze to Kamui right now. The urge to touch was becoming unbearable.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, Xander didn't notice Kaze start to unravel his scarf.

“I’m sorry...Lord Xander, but I'm….overheating…”

The smell of sunshine, forests, and honey slammed into Xander as Kaze's neck ended up exposed to the open air. He lunged, violently shoving Kaze to the ground beneath him. To his surprise, he didn't end up with a knife to the gut for his unprovoked attack. In fact, all Kaze did was throw his head back beneath Xander’s scenting, offering him his neck in an unmistakable act of submission.

Xander came back to his senses just as his teeth scraped against the place where that intoxicating scent was strongest, the taste of sweat bitter on his tongue from where he’d suckled at Kaze’s scent gland.

Xander pushed up and away, trying not to breathe in. “Kaze…I apologize, I…”

Panting and pupils blown wide, Kaze wrapped his arms around Xander’s neck like a steel cage. “Please, don't go.”

“K-Kaze….d-dont….”

Kaze whined, a sound Xander had never heard before that shot straight to his groin. The ninja continued his pleading, “I want to be yours, sire. Please, Alpha!”

Kaze was mad with heat. Xander _knew_ he must be. Knew he should turn around and fetch Kamui right now.

Xander also knew that he wanted to fuck Kaze so badly he was two seconds from doing so in the middle of the arena.

In a mockery of good judgment, Xander scooped Kaze up in his arms, heading straight for his tent. The ninja nuzzled into his neck, nipping at his jaw wantonly and grinding against him. Xander felt a carnal hunger stir inside him in response. The ninja had already begun to soak through his pants, leaving a wet streak along one of Xander’s forearms.

“When was your last heat?” Xander demanded on the way. If he was going to help Kaze through this, he had to understand what he was working with. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself to hold onto his senses once Kaze’s clothes were off.

“Don't remember,” Kaze mumbled into Xander's skin. “Years. Couldn't have them as a soldier.”

“Why now?”

Kaze whined and mouthed up at Xander, annoyed with the talking keeping them from cooling the fire raging inside him. “Don't have the right herbs in Nohr.”

“You should have said something. We could have gotten suppressants for you,” Xander scolded. His voice wasn't more harsh than usual, but Kaze curled in on himself at the reprimand.

“I'm sorry, Alpha. It won't happen again. Please don't leave me. I promise I’ll be better.” Beseeching hands clawed at Xander’s cravat, desperate to placate the other.

“Hush. I'm not going anywhere,” Xander soothed, letting his voice fall into a low, warm rumble designed to calm agitated omegas. He would have to be careful with his words tonight; between their statuses, their dynamic, and Kaze’s already low self-esteem, it would be easy to cause the ripe omega to fall into a heat-enhanced depression. Wanting to reinforce his words, the prince ran a hand through Kaze’s hair and was rewarded with an affectionate nuzzle in return.

“Then you’ll take me?” Kaze murmured, voice bright with unabashed hope.

“I’ll help you,” was all Xander would allow. His instincts roared to fuck Kaze through his heat, to drown that powerful, brilliant scent in his own, but as crown prince and an honorable knight, he had to get Kaze’s consent first. And that meant taking the edge off long enough for Kaze to call him something other than “Alpha”.

He just prayed he could control himself long enough to do that.

At last reaching the tent, Xander dropped Kaze on the bed, breathing through his mouth in an attempt to ignore how tantalizing the mewling omega smelled. The back of his mind dreaded how many washes it would take to remove the lingering slick from his sheets. It had happened once before when he was younger - an overeager omega making a bid for the crown by rubbing themselves all over the prince’s things during their heat - and Xander had to struggle through scent-induced ruts for weeks, even though her unpleasant aroma reminded him of flowers made sour with an acrid bite of steel. He might be older and wiser now, but the attractive, lush overtones Kaze was spreading everywhere he touched promised to be much more problematic.

Xander turned his back on Kaze to close the tent flap and compose himself. “Strip,” he commanded, not bothering to put any alpha presence in his voice. He never had to with Kaze.

A wicked part of him whispered, _what would he do if I did?_

“Yes, alpha,” Kaze whined from the bed.

When Xander faced him again, the ninja was frantically tearing off layers of clothing, some hitting the floor with an ominous clank as hidden weapons dislodged from their fabric prisons. He undulated against the covers while he worked, burying his face into the sheets and moaning into the remnants of Xander’s scent. His entire body blazed a harsh red that clashed violently with his verdant hair as a moist patch spread between his legs. Kaze was a helpless hostage to his heat now, and if Xander wasn't careful, he ran the risk of following not far behind.

Resisting the urge to remove his own clothing, Xander perched on the edge of the bed to admire the writhing Hoshidan from afar. Kaze reached for him, and Xander caught his hand, redirecting it to touch the raging erection twitching and drooling below.

“Touch yourself for me,” Xander ordered. He helped Kaze curl his shaking fingers around swollen skin before releasing so he could run a soothing palm along Kaze’s tight, trembling abs. “Like that. Beautiful.”

Kaze cried out at the praise. His hips jutted into the air, begging for more than his own unsatisfying touch. “Alpha…!”

“Bring yourself off,” Xander murmured in reply. He kept his breaths shallow and through his mouth to cut the sweet scent now rolling off Kaze in waves, but his own loins stirred against his will and his mouth watered. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight - a warrior’s strength dissolving into wanton howls of pleasure. The nigh untouchable ninja, utterly at his mercy, pleading for his touch. It boiled something in Xander’s blood, rolling out from his chest in a feral growl.

Hearing such a possessive sound was too much for the hysterical omega.

“Marx-sama!” Kaze screamed as he came, coating himself and Xander’s hand in thin, watery strands of white. Xander’s tongue ran along his lips, his fingers wandering through the mess on Kaze's stomach. No doubt the omega would taste as delicious as he smelled.

Kaze panted as a fresh wave of slick spilled out onto the bed, preparing his body for mating and trying to invoke a rut in any passing alphas. Gradually, his eyes cleared, still lusty but a hint of rationality returning. “Mar...Lord Xander?”

“Kaze,” Xander breathed, nostrils flaring. The hand not stroking Kaze’s belly clawed into his thigh. “Do you want Kamui to take care of your heat? Or do you want...this?”

The ninja’s ragged breathing hitched, shame and desire warring behind wide, violet eyes. Those eyes wandered downwards, pausing at the obvious tent in Xander’s pants. “I...I…”

The prince’s hand at last raised from the pool of Kaze's essence. An aborted, hungry sound slipped from him as it neared his face, and Xander turned away so Kaze couldn't see him lick his fingers clean. However, the wet, satisfied sounds that followed left little to the imagination.

“I...I want you, Lord Xander,” Kaze admitted, burying his burning face into his own shoulder. His body blazed a shade hotter, eager for the forbidden coupling he'd dreamed of since coming to Nohr.

“Are you certain?” Xander prompted, coaxing Kaze’s gaze to meet his own with strong fingers. “Because I don't think I will be able to control myself. You smell... Unbelievable.” His breath left in a heavy rush, teeth digging into his lip as hard as he longed to bite Kaze. Even before he got a response, Xander loosened his cravat, starting to peel off layers from the top down.

Kaze chuckled hopelessly as his knees spread wider of their own accord. “Lord Xander, there is no omega alive who would refuse you. I'm honored you would consider me.”

“Consider?” Xander purred as he all but ripped off his shirt. Kaze’s pants sped up, his cock twitching in renewed interest. “I intend to do more than consider. I’m going to take you, Kaze. Knot you as many times as it takes to satisfy your heat.”

At last free of his clothing, the massive prince crawled over his lover and dragged sharp teeth down the length of his bared neck. Kaze whimpered, raising his chin even further so Xander could claim whatever he pleased. When the prince refused to bite, instead testing Kaze’s slickness by burying the same hand he had licked clean only moments before into Kaze’s ass, the ninja let out a dissatisfied whine.

“Complaining already? How needy you are,” Xander admonished without heat. He picked up a quick pace, hoping to catch Kaze in a second orgasm before they began in earnest. Although the ninja seemed plenty slick, Xander had never knotted anyone before and wanted to be sure there was no pain for Kaze. Also, the sounds he made, keening and gasping in short, harsh breaths, were addicting even for Xander’s iron will.

“I...I want you to mark me, alpha,” Kaze moaned as his hips bounced thoughtlessly against Xander’s fingers.

“You know I can't do that,” Xander replied. He indulged in a long kiss before continuing, his own erection dwarfing Kaze’s as they brushed with each twist of his fingers. “And call me by my name, not Alpha.”

“Y-yes, al...Mar...L-Lord Xander.”

“Marx-sama is fine. I like hearing you howl in Hoshidan when you’re like this,” Xander admitted with a dark chuckle.

“M...M…Maaaarx-sama….” Kaze groaned, arching on his fingers.

Xander’s heavy cock swelled in response; the ninja’s voice whimpering in his mother tongue was too intoxicating. An urge to bite and bond reared its head with a sharp pang in Xander’s chest once again. Gods above, if he didn't do something about his arousal soon, might forget himself and do it. He’d have to hope Kaze’s prep had been enough.

“Hold still,” Xander growled, removing his dripping fingers from Kaze’s hole and pinning his waist to the bed in one fluid movement. A beseeching whimper ripped from Kaze, who surged against the denying hands.

Disobedience wouldn't do. Xander let alpha power reverberate through his voice as he repeated, “I said, hold!”

Immediately, the body beneath him stopped. Tiny tremors shook through Kaze beneath Xander's hands as he obeyed, at the same time gushing new wetness on his abs and between his legs. Gods above, he came all over himself a second time from the sound of Xander’s alpha voice alone. The prince couldn't wait another second; he needed to fuck his gorgeous omega.


End file.
